


wedding rings

by desitonystark



Series: ironhusbands [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Proposals, Rings, a companion piece to four weddings and a funeral, this fic will make a lot more sense if you read that first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/pseuds/desitonystark
Summary: Tony doesn't do flashy things (but he would like a wedding ring)
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: ironhusbands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545103
Kudos: 68





	wedding rings

**Author's Note:**

> it was inspired by [this textpost](https://lovelyirony.tumblr.com/post/176824811028/tbh-rhodey-and-tony-got-their-college-class-rings) by [@lovelyirony](https://lovelyirony.tumblr.com/) on tumblr
> 
> /
> 
> a companion piece to four weddings and a funeral. this will not make sense until you read that

Nothing changes after Amsterdam. Tony was too keyed up on the idea of marrying Rhodey to even think about wedding rings, and their fingers remain metal ornament- less.

Tony’s never been one for flashy love, despite what the tabloids say, but sometimes - he looks over at his bare left hand, and wishes something was there.

So he goes to a discreet tattoo parlour and gets J.R tattooed on his ring finger, and while Rhodey sees it and goes _wild_ (definitely some of the best sex they’ve ever had), it still doesn’t feel like enough.

“I wish I could give you a ring,” he says after Massachusetts, lying down on Rhodey’s bare chest and twirling his finger absently against his stomach, “wish there was something I could do that made you mine.”

Rhodey huffs, “you have two separate marriage licenses out of me Tones, how much more yours do I need to be?”

Tony bites at his pec in retaliation, “you know what I mean. I wanna show off my ring,” he imitates with his hand, “to some girl who’ll swoon because of how big my rock is.”

“By girl I assume you mean Pepper and Janet,” Rhodey says, “because nobody else would actually care that you’re wearing a diamond on your finger.”

Tony whines softly, and Rhodey feels bad instantly - so he bends down and cups his husband’s chin, forcing him to lift his gaze so he can meet Rhodey’s eyes.

“Hey I’m sorry I didn’t mean to poke fun,” Rhodey whispers, leaning down to press a feather light kiss on his lips, “if you want a rock, I’ll get you the biggest shiniest rock there is okay?”

“It doesn’t have to be big,” Tony says shyly, “or even shiny. I just want something that makes you mine.”

Rhodey curls the arm around Tony’s hip tighter, and holds him until he sleeps.

/

In the end, Rhodey doesn’t end up getting him a diamond ring anyway.

He holds up his end of the bargain, and doesn’t tell his squadron for the rest of the week.

Like General Macweather said, they’re all ecstatic for him, and Jones in particular wants to know if this means they can start giving him shit for_ being Stark’s kept-boy._

He doesn’t go straight to New York though.

Even though he’s aching to see his husband, he has one last stop left.

“Baby!” his ma calls out, running down the patio to give him a hug.

He picks her up and swings her around, letting her grab his face and smoosh it repeatedly.

“Ma its cold out what’re you doing running across the patio in bare feet?” Rhodey admonishes, refusing to put her down until they’re back in the house. 

“My baby comes home after god knows how long and you expect me to just wait on the couch?” his mom levels him with a glare that makes him feel 15 again, “that Air Force job of yours is eating away at your brain cells.”

“Now, I know you didn’t come visit me on a whim because your boy is waiting for you in New York now that those folks in Washington have repealed Don’t Ask Don’t Tell,” she pushes a plate of food in front of him, “so tell me, what’s going on?”

He takes a deep breath, “I need something from your wall of achievements.”

/

After he touches down, after he kisses his husband in front of thousands of screaming reporters, after he spreads Tony out on his silk sheets and re-learns every part of his body - Rhodey pads over to his jacket and fishes out a velvet box. 

“These are our class rings Rhodey why are you ....” Tony cuts off when he realises what the rings are for, and when he looks back up at Rhodey - his eyes are brimming with tears.

“You said you wanted a ring baby,” Rhodey says wetly, “and this is the most precious one I could find.”

Tony slowly slips it out of the box and onto his left ring finger, admiring it for a couple seconds before launching himself at Rhodey.

The motion knocks Rhodey onto his back, but he doesn’t care - he’s too busy kissing his husband and feeling the cool press of his husband’s wedding ring against his cheek.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://ad1thi.tumblr.com/post/189060576102/wedding-rings)   
[my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)   



End file.
